The invention relates to en airbag module having a gas generator mounted on a carrier using at least one vibration-damping mounting. The gas generator includes radially projecting flange sections for connecting one end of the vibration-damping mounting, and a diffuser which is pot-shaped and overlaps the gas generator including its flange sections. The surrounding side wall of the pot-shaped diffuser is bent at a right angle and, because of the bending, forms a wall area extending parallel to the flange sections of the gas generator.
An airbag module having the above characteristics is generally described in EP 1 010 589 A2. In that patent application the gas generator is provided with an external surrounding flange to which is screwed at least one mounting consisting of an elastic material, preferably rubber, that provides vibration damping for the mounting.
In accordance with the prior art, the opposite end of the mounting is likewise screwed and fastened to the base plate of the module housing. The gas generator is thus decoupled from the module housing to float so that the gas generator can act as a freely vibrating countermass to vibrations transmitted to the steering-wheel assembly to dampen vibrations when the vehicle is in operation. In accordance with the prior art, the gas generator is overlapped by a pot-shaped diffuser, whose surrounding side wall is bent at a right angle and includes a wall area that is formed by the bending and extends parallel to the flange of the gas generator. An appropriate fastener connects the diffuser to the module housing on an external radially projecting, flange-like edge.
In the known airbag module, there occurs the problem that the gas generator, which is float-mounted inside the diffuser, can hit the inside of the pot-shaped diffuser when lateral movements of the gas generator occur in the plane of the flange sections of the gas generator, and cause undesirable noises.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an airbag module in which noises are prevented due to is relative movement between the gas generator and the diffusor.
This object, including advantageous embodiments and further developments, is achieved by the contents of the claims that follow this description.